crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kestrel Class Battle Cruiser
The Kestrel Class Stealth Battle Cruiser is a class of battle cruisers operated by the UCR Navy. Built to replace Pre-New Dawn Conflict and contemporary heavy cruisers, the ships of this class can perform various command roles from lead ships of small task groups to flagships of a battle group. Technologies and Combat Characteristics Specifications (Group II/Refits) *Armaments: **16 x Mk.10 Heavy Pulse Beam Cannons (8 x 2 in twin Mk.30 mounts) **4 x Mk.7 Lohengrin Pulse Lasers (2 x 2 in twin Mk.29 mounts) **40 x Mk.6 Gottfried DP Beam Guns (20 x 2 in twin Mk.30L mounts) **72 x Destroid Mounts (Retractable) **120 x Mk.14 Valiant Beam CIWS (Retractable) **200 x 82 cell missle launchers (Retractable) *Systems: **A.I Support: Yes. **Cross-Dimension Radar **Search Radar **Traffic Control Radar **Landing Aid Radar **Laser LIDAR **Gravimetric Sensor Cluster **Active Stealth System **Electornic Warfare Suite *Power source: **Thermonuclear Reaction Heat Pile Cluster *Propulsion: **Impulse Drive System *FTL: **Fold Drive Mk.V History Development Development of the cruisers can be traced back to 2572, right before the start of the Vagan War. Much of the already existing heavy cruiser force were comprised of pre-New Dawn Conflict era designs that were retrofitted for space operations. While this granted the UCR Navy additional capital ships to protect their territory in the Milky Way, the ships themselves experienced performance and endurance issues, having to dock repeatedly for repair, limiting their operational range and keeping them restricted to planetary defense and were very rarely part of any major fleet actions or movement. The UCR Government granted funding for a new class of ships, and the UCR Navy contracted Menkova & Sladek ship yards to construct the new vessels. Service History TRM Civil War Raid of Nippon Battle cruisers Finch, Heron, Swift and the recently commissioned Stork ''were present as part of the NUNS intervention force during the attempted invasion of Nippon by the CGE in April of 2577. After the withdrawal of CGE forces, ''Finch and Heron escorted transports tasked with picking up the Exon soldiers who were stranded on one of the moons and later brought them to Sanghelios. Swift and Stork patrolled the outlying territories. All ships would return to UCR Space 73 hours after the attack. The last two ships of the first batch, Nightjar and Lark were commissioned afterwards. Wren and Ibis would later be transferred to Andromeda. Construction for the second batch of eight was approved in June of that year. Osea Crisis Nearly all of the battle cruisers with the exception of the Nightjar and Lark were present at Osea when the giant spirit robot controlled by Teridax arrived at the colony with hostile intent. Despite their amazing display of firepower, the robot was barely fazed. Most if not all of the cruisers were left undamaged by the end of the battle. Cruisers Kestrel, Finch, and Swift stayed over the planet to oversee recovery operations above and on the planet. 2580s Second Invasion of Corneria Cruisers Sandpiper and Grouse were present at the Second Battle of Corneria as part of the UCR's contribution to the IUN-PKF Coalition against the Dominion. They operated in tandem with Battleships Tanager, Aberford, and Heythrop. Ships of the class Group I *UCR Kestral CBG(S)-1 *UCR Finch CBG(S)-2 *UCR Heron CBG(S)-3 *UCR Swift CBG(S)-4 *UCR Stork CBG(S)-5 *UCR Wren CBG(S)-6 *UCR Ibis CBG(S)-7 *UCR Skua CBG(S)-8 *UCR Nightjar CBG(S)-9 *UCR Lark CBG(S)-10 Group II *UCR Bustard CBG(S)-11 *UCR Grouse CBG(S)-12 *UCR Sandpiper CBG(S)-13 Group II/Albatross Sub-class (Technology Insertion) The Albatross Sub-class of Kestrel Class cruisers is a group of four vessels fitted with certain technologies for data collection and evaulation that will become standard on future batch groups of ships and refits. These technologies include, but not limited to, self-repairing hull through the use of nanomachines, and new weapons systems. *UCR Albatross CBG(S)-14 *UCR Tern CBG(S)-15 *UCR Auklet CBG(S)-16 *UCR Cormorant CBG(S)-17 Group III/Improved Albatross *UCR Starling CBG(S)-18 *UCR Junco CBG(S)-19 *UCR Warbler CBG(S)-20 *UCR Vireo CBG(S)-21 *UCR Thrush CBG(S)-22 *UCR Ptarmigan CBG(S)-23 *UCR Partridge CBG(S)-24 *UCR Fulmar CBG(S)-25 *UCR Petrel CBG(S)-26 *UCR Grebe CBG(S)-27 *UCR Egret CBG(S)-28 Group IV/Black Knight Sub-class (Heavy Fleet Combatant) *UCR Black Knight CBG(S)-29 *UCR Chelsam CBG(S)-30 *UCR Clara CBG(S)-31 *UCR Ilston CBG(S)-32 *UCR Cheriton CBG(S)-33 *UCR Dauntless CBG(S)-34 *UCR Auliana CBG(S)-35 Variants *Vyrith Class Light Stealth Cruiser: Essentially a descaled Kestrel class at 1,600 meters, the Vyrith Class performs the role of light cruiser type vessels, acting as lead ships for flotillas of smaller ships. Category:Ship Category:UCR